


后巷女王

by GillianSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan
Summary: *双性 女装预警，深夜产物
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	后巷女王

Queen of the back alley

「你喜欢这样？」

「——真的吗？好吧，巴基，你知道我永远不会强迫你。」

他好像听见又听见在对他说，在他耳畔低语，闭上眼睛就能想象出对方的温度。巴基将头靠在那盏坏掉的路灯杆上，感觉过长的头发被一股朔风撩起，被汗水濡湿粘在大腿上的裙摆又被风篷起。他颤抖了一下，两颊一阵一阵发烫，紧闭着眼将那些不听话悬到膝盖以上的衣料压下去。

可那阵风的余波还在他的裙下，突如其来闯入的凉意挤开他并拢的腿根，泛滥的淫欲全然不可遏制地泄出。午夜的后巷空无一人，两条街之外的站街婊子的浪叫隐隐传入他耳畔，即便这样都能让他肖想起男人的触碰。一阵难以言喻的酥痒自耻骨升起，即使四周空无一人也让他羞耻到全身泛起情潮。巴基伸手触摸到自己的胯骨径直往内，腿间一丝不挂，他的手指略过微微抬头的性器，穿过会阴抵住那条本不该存在的细缝。

「我的好女孩。」他咬着唇，想象着史蒂夫如果在他身边的话会对他说什么，一根手指慢慢揉搓着那处湿意，企图堵住那些难以启齿的渴望。「看看你现在的样子，你可真是太爱我了，不是吗？」

巴基重重地喘息着，左手捏紧路灯杆，感觉泪水打湿了脸颊。对史蒂夫的想念和欲求简直要让他毫无尊严地死去。他上次来是什么时候？他用乱作一团的脑子思考着，一下一下地操着自己，在高潮的临界点啜泣出声。

然而他听见了熟悉的停车声，那辆白色的雪佛兰轿车的前灯剪开后巷的夜幕。巴基有些夸张又无力地抬起嘴角，想迈步走过去，又想起自己现在看起来可能真是一团糟，穿着那件白色背心裙，濡湿的棕色长发让他看起来或许真的能成为一个女人，一个廉价娼妓。

他不知道对方看没看见他方才一个人站在街边自慰的样子，而当史蒂夫朝他走来时，他只闻到了淡淡的烟草味，以及开司米羊绒，这些混杂的不合时宜地将他拉入了记忆的漩涡，又被一枚吻突兀地拽出。

“你在想我吗？”史蒂夫低下头看他，眼里夹着一丝玩味的笑意，蓝色的虹膜在夜色下显得色泽比平日暗很多。“你真漂亮，穿上我最喜欢的裙子。”

巴基不断地舔着唇，用被情欲打散到迷朦的视线描摹着史蒂夫的脸。“我一直在等你。”

“每个晚上？”那只手拂过他光裸的脖颈，隔着布料抚弄他的胸乳。“是这样吗？我的女孩。”

他睁大一双湿漉漉的眼，视野却仍然被汗水和生理性泪水罩上了一层雾，那就像回到了他们还是孩子时的爱巢，在整个世界被扭曲前他们曾在雨季潮湿的午后在狭小逼仄的公寓地板上一遍一遍地做爱。这次巴基比什么时候都确定自己无比渴望对方，用凶狠的吻让他的血液重新温暖起来，带动那颗失修已久的心脏。

他主动用双腿环住了史蒂夫的腰，闭上眼睛声音暗哑地笑着，感觉喉咙一阵一阵地痛——前不久他大哭过一场的结果。他被拦腰抱起来，胯下抵住对方鼓涨的裤裆，仰面放在车盖上，车灯照亮他们的脸。那条吊带裙子被撕开，在这件单薄的亚麻布以下他的身体赤裸如同初生婴儿。

“占有我吧...”巴基断断续续地吐息，史蒂夫的触碰顺着他的大腿一路生长成一条蝰蛇在他血液里不安分地涌动，光线映亮了那双蓝眼睛里不加掩饰蓄势待发的兽性欲望。如果可以的话，他一定会像个走火入魔的教徒一样膜拜着那些他所能看见的攒动欲火——那是惟一能带他看见天堂的事物。“...你不知道那是什么感觉。”

“那么告诉我，巴基。”史蒂夫的手指钻进了他的腿间，一瞬间又激活了很久以前他就在此处种下的甜靡花园。那道小口听话的缩张，流淌出粘腻的花蜜打湿指缝。“告诉我你是怎么思念我的。”

“整夜都睡不着，一闭眼就会看见你的脸......”巴基舒爽地动着腰，迎合着让那三根手指肏得更深，在快感过量时发出细微的呻吟。“穿着裙子站在街边张开腿，喊着你的名字自慰...”一瞬间他感受到史蒂夫加重的呼吸，不禁轻笑起来，“你会生气吗？小男孩，快来填满我。”

下一秒他就被毫不留情地贯穿了，一声微弱的尖叫被堵在喉咙口。很久没被探索过的穴道被撑开。史蒂夫正面压着他，将他的双腿分得更开直到让那朵水淋淋熟透了的花完全暴露在湿热的夏夜空气里，每一下都凿到最深处。巴基毫无招架之力地呜咽，长发缠在男人的手中，每一下都加深的快感似乎要被镌刻进血液里，充满疼痛地继续令他意乱情迷，泪水止不住向下淌。

“你知道吗...”他环住史蒂夫的脖子让他们贴的更紧，被顶弄得肩膀一颤一颤，在喘息之余哽咽道，“我最近没有一刻是不想到你的，想到可能见面时一个吻就能让我潮吹......看看你对我做了什么，史蒂夫...”

他感觉对方的动作慢了下来，史蒂夫俯下身去舔吻他的乳珠，阴茎放慢研磨过肉道的每一处，那里滚烫湿软得像一场高烧。“我可以吗？”史蒂夫的唇压在他搏动的左心口，低声笑着时胸腔的震颤几乎要让巴基心悸。

他开口喘息着，努力找回了契合对方的节奏，然后被一阵电流似的快感哽得说不出话来，天幕上缺失的星星在他头颅边跳动。他的背被车前盖硌得生痛，嘴唇和乳头都被咬出了血，但他全不在乎，张口放浪形骸地呻吟，直到下身的暖潮像他眼角的泪水一样泛滥涌出，精疲力竭地用一条手臂松垮地环着史蒂夫的脖颈，酸麻的双腿夹住对方的腰胯才不至于直接脱力地跌倒。

巴基感觉自己再次被抱起，这次陷进了车后座里，史蒂夫依旧硬挺的性器紧紧楔入他已经高潮了一次的肉洞里。“太快了...”他闭着眼笑，神情懵懂如初经人事。“再...让我，再让我见一次天堂...史蒂夫。”

“还会再有的。”

史蒂夫咬住他一侧胸乳，那处已经鼓涨如同冰淇淋上的蔓越莓味糖豆，更狠更深地挺动了几下。巴基尖叫着扭腰，像欲逃开不得又像淫荡地迎合，张开双腿为接纳男人的高潮做准备，让史蒂夫将精液尽数释放在他的身体里。

巴基虚弱地笑着，还在高潮的余韵里喘息，一只手摸索地爬上自己的小腹，那里被灌溉后甚至有了一个小小的凸起，像一个一脚就能踏平的小山丘——但它还在那里，而他绝不会让它再改变了。

史蒂夫的吻从他的腹部攀上他的脖颈，织成包裹住他的甜蜜罗网，像藤条缠住美人儿的沉睡之地。巴基夹紧腿，闭上眼像关上一扇门，竭尽全力隔绝开来那个在他们身侧久久不散的寒冬。迟钝的快感和嘴唇上的苦味交织成一场玫瑰色的梦境，让他从迷离的视线里看到了多年前那个阴沉的下午。

「一起走吧。」他的男孩吻着他的手心，脸上神情虔诚如同朝圣的信徒，那枚钻石胸针贴在他赤裸的胸口。「这只是第一件礼物，作为我们分别的补偿，跟我来，我会让你得到更多。」男孩嗅着他的后颈，鼻息闻起来有一股淡淡的昂贵雪茄味。「我爱你——这还不够吗？你会成为整个纽约城的皇后——永远不用再回到这里。」

他固执地别过头去，眼眶因为忍了眼泪太久而胀痛，在男孩吻到他的唇上时才得以让眼泪落下来。「你知道我不会同意的。」他喃喃着，手里却攥紧了钻石胸针。男孩的眸色暗了暗，随即又换了一副更加柔和的神态，手腕像一只灵巧的鸟儿一样脱离他的掌心，走到狭小公寓的窗前望着布鲁克林灰蒙蒙的天空：「你也知道我不会强迫你做任何事，巴基。」

巴基的思绪被一阵凉麻的触感打断了。那枚钻石胸针摔碎过一次，又被史蒂夫拿到整个纽约技术珠宝匠修补好。此刻那条浅浅的裂口抵上了他红肿的唇，他恍惚地睁开眼，史蒂夫的面容在视野里颠倒。可他还是捕捉到对方的口型：「跟我走吧。」一次又一次。

巴基急不可耐地点头，神情像极了一个被糖果诱惑的孩子。他已经忘了一切，忘记了自己和他都是怎样的一团糟，有着怎样暴力又悲苦色过往，忘记了夜晚已经所剩无几，而残酷又洞悉无遗的白日即将到来，逐个蒸发掉他露水似的梦境——或者说他根本就不敢记起，否则他肯定已经缩在史蒂夫怀里哭得天昏地暗，直到被对方所厌烦，再次等过比世纪还长的昼夜待他回到自己身边。

他在浸满夜色的后座里睡着了，穿着月光凝成的长裙，宁静得像回到了十七岁的布鲁克林，他的男孩趴在他身边，比世界上任何一个灵魂都爱他，从来没有过离开的念头。

——而等他醒来，他又将回到后巷之中。


End file.
